The present invention relates to a novel and useful foundation system for securing a superstructure such as a tower monopole or antenna.
Towers and antennas are used throughout the world for supporting power transmission wires, signs, and electronic mechanisms, such as communications devices, which either transmit or receive communication signals. To support such superstructures, anchors or foundations must be provided to ensure proper operation of the same.
In the past, foundations have been cast and poured in the usual manner requiring the transportation of building materials to a site, provision of foundation erecting equipment, and the necessary manpower to achieve this task. Unfortunately, superstructures, such as antennas and towers, are often required in remote areas. Providing a proper foundation for such superstructures has proved expensive and difficult.
Many prior, foundation structures for superstructures have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,723,128, 4,799,642, 4,899,500, 4,912,893, 4,951,433, and Japanese Patent 57-14003 depict mounting structures using beams and struts constructed of steel which are fastened to a surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,134,897, 1,271,751, 3,292,329, 4,649,675, 4,714,225, 4,918,891, and 5,612,176 depict foundation structures for superstructures, such as antennas, which use poured in monolithic concrete bases that are either surface mounted or are imbedded in a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,151 describes a pre-fabricated building panel which employs frame members which are connected together to form a building.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,415,475 and 5,142,293 shows weighted bases for superstructures that are composed of multiple members.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,982,380, 3,722,159, and 4,798,036 illustrate pre-fabricated concrete structures which use interlocking blocks to form a foundation or footing.
U.S. Pat. No. 592,146 reveals a fence post structure using a series of stacked blocks which are placed in a ground surface along with rods that support superstructures such as a fence post.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 657,867 and 3,962,088 teach block assemblies which are stacked together and include tension rods to hold the blocks together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,264 depicts an antenna mounting apparatus that utilizes a quartet of feet formed of blocks that are independently tied together. The antenna structure in the central portion of the mounting foundation utilizes metallic frame which is tied to the foundation feet by struts.
Unfortunately, the prior art systems for supporting superstructures do not use pre-fabricated monolithic foundation structures which are capable of supporting superstructures such as antennas adequately in various environmental conditions.